


Lucky There Are Rules

by PlatinumRoseLady



Series: Part One of the Luckyverse [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Kitten Rules, Observant!Lucky, Sam and Dean are learning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 14:43:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7391335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlatinumRoseLady/pseuds/PlatinumRoseLady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some rules about life in the Luckyverse</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky There Are Rules

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I didn’t create Sam and Dean. I did create Lucky. Aren’t I the special one.
> 
> Spoiler Alert: None.

There were certain rules that they were all learning to follow. 

Lucky’s Rule: Scritches were the most awesome way his Humans had to show they loved him, other than Cuddles. If you scritched under his neck, you needed to use your nails. Tummy scritches required the pads of your fingers. And much free time.

Dean’s Rule: You really can rub a cat the wrong way; and it’s not really pretty when you do. 

Lucky’s Rule: If a stranger smells Wrong, alert his Humans RIGHT NOW. 

Sam’s Rule: If your kitten suddenly freaking out around the motel owner, LISTEN. And grab the Holy Water.


End file.
